Angel Virus
by Duckie4rmabove
Summary: A team of agentsspies who never give up on anything give it their on all on all their mission... so what happens when their leader falls in love with Seto Kaiba? Break up the gang? or tragedy for Kaiba? SetoOC
1. Clashes Between Systems

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything relating to it, but I do own this fiction and the original characters in them =) Thanks for taking time to read my junk.  
  
Angel Virus  
By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 1 - Crashes between systems  
  
"All virtual systems ready" Seto spoke into his equipment.  
  
"Virtual uploading beginning" Mokuba said out loud as he watched over his part of the machine.  
  
"Satellite one check" A worker confirmed his status.  
  
"Satellite two check" Another worker located at a different area confirmed his status.  
  
"Satellite three engaging" The third watcher stared at the screen like he was in a trance.  
  
~*~  
  
"First Target locked" A female voice typed rapidly.  
  
"Second and third target located and locking on" The girl next to her turned some knobs and pushed some buttons.  
  
A slender figure stood in the middle of her other four workers and watched the screen as she was handed her equipment.  
  
"Second target locked" The second female from her right began typing immediately started typing.  
  
"Status on the third target" The female in the middle asked.  
  
"It's engaging, our tracking systems are on it but it hasn't locked yet" The fourth female reported.  
  
"Ok girls, when the third target is locked. It's time to get to work" The girl smiled. She and her group had never failed a mission for their boss and they won't be starting anytime. She was the leader of the group, her background and training had turned her into an intelligent woman that knew how to hack into any system no matter the security. She was also skilled in the professional of assassination, but never had any blood on her hands. She was Mina, but she was known by many other names to confuse her victims.  
  
~*~  
  
"Third satellite reaching its designated area" The worker reported to Seto Kaiba.  
  
Seto Kaiba was uploading his satellites back online so that his junior league of duel monsters which included his little brother would run as smoothly as his battle city tournament.  
  
"Big brother, I want to thank you for what your doing" Mokuba turned around to say to his admirable brother.  
  
Seto looked at him with a slight smile and return to his former position.  
  
"Satellite three.........................." A worker held his words as he was for sure until the satellite was in the right status.  
  
"Check"  
  
~*~  
  
"Let's get cunky" Mina smiled as she took her position at the main system and began her work.  
  
~*~  
  
"All three satellites are in position and ready for testing" One of the many workers reported to Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Good.............. I want................." His words were cut off short but the sound of his system alert.  
  
"ALERT ALERT"  
  
"What's going on?" Seto yelled with his hoarse voice.  
  
"All three Satellites are crashing" One worker stated.  
  
"The computer automatic memory dumping is activated!" A worker panic.  
  
"What? How can this be?" Seto took control of a workers screen.  
  
"No, how can this be?" Seto looked at the information it was giving.  
  
"Big brother! What do we do?" Mokuba couldn't control all the lights that were flashing in emergency.  
  
"Detection............. Detection............" Another computer voice ran over the alerting one.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mina the illusion was just uploaded with both inserts" A female reported.  
  
"Good, have the detection been given off yet?" Mina asked another.  
  
"Yes, just seven seconds ago" She stated as she continued her work.  
  
"Perfect"  
  
~*~  
  
"Detection?!" Seto grunted and took control of the main system. "Shut down Virtual upload"  
  
"Shutting down in................. five............... four.............. Three............. two............. one........ Virtual System off" A worker converse.  
  
"Bring the satellites down" Seto ordered.  
  
~*~  
  
"They just shut off the virtual system and are beginning to bring down the Satellites" A girl told Mina.  
  
"Perfect........... So predictable" Mina smiled.  
  
"Satellite one engaged and satellite two and three are locked" A higher pitched voice reported to her group leader.  
  
~*~  
  
"Satellite one is down" The one in control of Satellite one reported his status. More and more screen was flashing with alerts as they continued in panic.  
  
"Satellite two is not responding!" A worker watched as her screen black out.  
  
"Satellite three de-activated!" Another worker panic more intensely as his screen showed deadly information.  
  
"What?! Impossible!" Seto began to worry.  
  
~*~  
  
"Giving detection off in a different sector....... now"  
  
~*~  
  
"Detection.............. Detection........... In sector seven" The computer detection voice overrides the alerts.  
  
"What? The hacker has moved on to a different sector!" Seto slammed his fist down.  
  
"Sir? What should we do?" The worker asked.  
  
~*~  
  
"C'mon Kaiba........... Send your high protection to your sectors" Mina waited for their system response in emergency.  
  
~*~  
  
"Set high protection to all of the sectors of the computer mainframe and reboot and try Satellite two and three again!" Seto demanded.  
  
"Yes sir" A worker nodded and got to work.  
  
"Big brother......... Is everything going to be okay?" Mokuba got scared.  
  
"Whoever was hacking us got lucky, but we'll wipe them out and detect their location" Seto leaned back as he was partially relief.  
  
~*~  
  
"He set high protection for his sectors and is rebooting to regain control of their Satellites two and three" A girl reported to Mina.  
  
"Good, now insert both our virus and bring their satellites down for them. Kaiba's incompetent workers aren't going to get it down" Mina grinned.  
  
"Yes" A girl not older than Mina also looked at her and smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kaiba Sir, our satellites have already been brought down and we wipe all sector clear of invaders" The worker a little confused himself.  
  
"Was anything of value copied or tampered with?" Seto shot back.  
  
"Surprisingly no" The worker reported. "And no location was found for the detected that was abruptly set off"  
  
~*~  
  
"Good job girls, now give a status report" Mina praised and ordered.  
  
"We got the blueprints and outlines of KaibaCorps and Kaiba mansion" The first girl reported to her group leader.  
  
"Our first virus was inserted into their mainframe, main system, backup systems, and also their sub systems successfully. We have all access to every visual, audio, and commutations device in Kaiba Corps and Kaiba mansion" The second girl reported.  
  
"Our attack at Kaiba mainframe did no damage and they think it was a novice hacker that got lucky during their crisis because there was no detection that anything was tampered with and our location was not compromised" The third female stated.  
  
"Our second virus was inserted and was undetected. We have access to their computer mainframe anytime. All information is at our hands" The fourth proudly finished their status report.  
  
"Good job, we will proceed with stage two of our assignment next week. For now, let's go shopping" Mina smiled and lead the girls with a wild ambition.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A d4aCORPS Productions 


	2. Raising the Stakes

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything relating to it, but I do own this fiction and the original characters in them =) Thanks for taking time to read my junk.  
  
Angel Virus  
By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 2 - Raising the Stakes  
  
"Big brother" Mokuba greeted him as he came down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"Mokuba" Seto said in his hoarse voice as usual.  
  
"Is everything at KaibaCorps back to normal?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Yes.............. But I don't understand how that had happen............... except for the fact that the hacker who tried to hack us but did a pathetic job at it, trip something and made our systems go haywire" Seto sat down next to his brother.  
  
"Oh........... Big brother can you take me to the arcade today?" Mokuba pleaded as he changed the subject suddenly.  
  
"I'll arrange for a driver to drive you there" Seto looked at his watch.  
  
"No.............. Big brother.......... Can't you come with me?" Mokuba made his unbearable face.  
  
"Is there a reason?" Seto raised his eyebrow.  
  
"You work too much and today a Sunday....... please Seto" Mokuba begged.  
  
"Very well" Seto gave in to his little brother's temptation.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mina" A young teenager knocked on her sister's door.  
  
"Come in" Mina answered.  
  
"You want to go shopping with me?" She asked. She was two years younger than her older sister. Their parents had been murdered by an unknown source. They were about to killed to, but one of the shooters showed them compassion and saved them. In return, her sister and she were trained to be the best agents. Her sister background caused her to be the leader of their group call the Angel Virus. She was only second to her sister, which she admired so much. She was Kaori and she was proud to be a part of the Angel Virus lead by the best sister on earth.  
  
"We went shopping yesterday" Mina was sitting in front of her mirror putting on lip gloss.  
  
"Yeah, but I have nothing else to do today" Kaori shrugged.  
  
"Ok, I'll be ready in a little bit" Mina smiled at her. She loved her sister dearly and she will do everything in her will to protect her.  
  
"Ok" Kaori smiled and left to the living room.  
  
~*~  
  
"Seto! Can I go play that game?" Mokuba pointing to a new virtual game.  
  
Seto didn't answer but simply gave Mokuba some money.  
  
"Thank's big brother" Mokuba smiled.  
  
"Mokuba" Seto called out, halting Mokuba from furthering anymore.  
  
"Yeah?" Mokuba answered.  
  
"I'll be in the mall looking for a new laptop, if you need anything" Seto said.  
  
"Ok big brother" Mokuba smiled.  
  
Seto left hoping not to be seen in such a horrid place.  
  
~*~  
  
A gasp came from the young silly girl next to her.  
  
"What's wrong Kaori?" Mina eyed her.  
  
"I can't believe he came!" Kaori getting worked up.  
  
"Had nothing to do today huh?" Mina smirked.  
  
"I thought he was just kidding!" Kaori hid behind her sister.  
  
"Who? I don't see anyone" Mina scanned the crowd.  
  
"Over there, with that short kid and that girl with the pink skirt on and he's trying to choke the guy next to him" Kaori blushed.  
  
"You have got to be kidding? You like that gorilla over there?" Mina insulted.  
  
"Sister!" Kaori pouted.  
  
Mina giggled. "C'mon if you said he came to see you why don't you go over there?"  
  
"No" Kaori whined.  
  
"Too late, he's coming" Mina elbowed her.  
  
"Ouch" Kaori rubbed the place she was hit.  
  
"Hey Kaori" A slim but tall boy came up and greeted her.  
  
"Hi" Kaori say shyly.  
  
"Have fun you two" Mina pushed her towards him. "Call me when you two are done"  
  
"Sister!" Kaori whispered as she looked at the teenage boy smiling at her.  
  
"And you take good care of her" She pretended to say harshly, but came out with giggles.  
  
~*~  
  
"What's the newest brand of laptop you have?" Seto coldly asked.  
  
"The six thousand version sir" A man at the counter answered him.  
  
"When's your next upgrade?" Seto asked again.  
  
"In three months sir" The counter man answered again.  
  
"Present me the laptops you show so far" Seto ordered like he was one of his servants.  
  
"Yes sir" The young man at the counter rolled his eyes and did as he was told. In a couple of minutes the young man presented him five laptops.  
  
Seto examined each one and ask him multiple questions on each. After having discovered that none of them were to his liking he decided to leave.  
  
Mina walked in noticing a tall slim man frustrated. "Hey my man"  
  
"Baby girl!" The man lilted up. Seto switched his attention to the young beauty that caused the shift.  
  
"What you got for me today?" Mina smiled widely and walked to the counter.  
  
Seto swayed away from a little, but pretended to be looking at some monitors.  
  
"You won't believe what I got for you today" The man smiled.  
  
"Alright, wrap it up I'll take it home now" Mina smiled.  
  
"C'mon on I worked so hard on it, at least let me see your reaction" He smiled  
  
"Alrights" Mina got relaxed leaning on the counter.  
  
"It's got a hundred megabytes, two thousand megahertz, wireless internet and everything you need for what you like to do" He winked.  
  
"Great, one question" Mina examined the laptop.  
  
"What?" The counter man surprised.  
  
"Why is it pink?" Mina laughed.  
  
"Because my dear you need to start looking more like a girl" The man teased.  
  
"You're cute" She ruffled his hair. "Thank again, I'll see you some other time, got to go shopping for you know what" She winked knowing Kaiba was listening to their conversation.  
  
"Alrights, Bye" He went into the back room.  
  
"Bye Kaiba" She turned to him and smiled.  
  
Seto was surprised that she had noticed him.  
  
"Do I know you?" Seto responded in her greeting.  
  
"No, but your famous so I know you" Mina turned around with her pink laptop in her arms.  
  
"You know how to work a piece of equipment like that?" Seto pointed at her laptop.  
  
"Wouldn't have it if I didn't Sir" Mina smiled.  
  
"I'm impressed" Seto crossed his arms.  
  
"You haven't seen anything yet" Mina smiled inside knowing that by next week he was going to have all his technology copied and sold by her boss's company.  
  
"What's your name?" Seto requested.  
  
Mina smirked. "Kiki"  
  
"Sounds like a bird's name" Seto insulted.  
  
"Well your name doesn't sound any better" Mina shot back.  
  
"Explain to me what you have in your arms" Seto tested her.  
  
"A highly capable piece of equipment that offer only the best with the motion movement of capable of mach one, also it can be a portable system mainframe for a company like yours, and it has a very pink surrounding" Mina shot back.  
  
"How would you like to work for my company?" Seto liked her knowledge.  
  
"How about you take me out to dinner and ask me again then" Mina flirted. The chances of her getting the things she needed are raised if Kaiba falls for her.  
  
"Big brother" Mokuba suddenly appeared behind Mina and took Seto's attention off the girl.  
  
"What is it Mokuba?" Seto asked.  
  
"Are you done? I want to go to that duel monster shop" Mokuba pleaded.  
  
"Ok" Seto quickly said and turned his attention back on the girl who he though was Kiki, but she was gone.  
  
"Did you see a girl around my age just leave?" Seto asked Mokuba.  
  
"Yeah, she was pretty" Mokuba smiled.  
  
Seto sighed and took his brother to the game shop.  
  
~*~  
  
Mina walked into a dark corner of the mall and pressed a butterfly on her silvery bracelet. A hologram appeared before her.  
  
"What's up?" One of the girls from yesterday appeared on the screen.  
  
"I need a profile on Kiki and a place for her to live and phone and make it fit my description quick" Mina said quickly and softly.  
  
"No problem, raising the stakes for the Kaiba mission?" The girl replied as she could be seen in the hologram typing.  
  
"Let's see if he takes the bait" Mina smiled.  
  
"Alrights, your profile has been set up. Your full name would be Kiki Kamiya, also come back to the base and we'll have everything else ready" The girl smiled.  
  
"Thanks Lana you're the best" Mina shut off her bracelet and walked out like she was part of the crowd.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A d4aCORPS Productions 


	3. Retaliation

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything relating to it, but I do own this fiction and the original characters in them =) Thanks for taking time to read my junk.  
  
Angel Virus  
By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 3 - Retaliation  
  
Sitting down, Seto only thought about the woman at the shop today. He didn't get a number or address which frustrated him intensely. He somehow felt that he knew for since he was young, but it could be hallucination. 'Was this a ..... crush?'  
  
"Kiki" He said out loud as he typed in his computer main system.  
  
| 5482 matches found | appeared on his computer screen.  
  
Seto typed in. Location - Domino City_  
  
| 5 matches found |  
  
Age - 15 - 20_  
  
| 1 match found |  
  
List_  
  
| Kiki K. Kamiya  
Age: 17  
-Present Location:  
658 Maple Lane_  
Domino City, Japan 12345_  
  
*Picture of KiKi*  
  
Occupation: Unemployed  
Origin: Japan_  
Birth Description:  
Eye Color: Blue_  
Hair Color: Brown_  
Biological Parents: Kei N. Kamiya (Father) Died in a fishing accident in 1990  
Lena R. Mekano Kamiya (Mother) Died in a car crash in 1987  
Blood Guardians: Miaso Makita (Aunt) Died giving birth in 1999  
  
Education: Currently enrolled in Eighth High  
Contact: 123-456-7890 |  
  
Seto wrote down the address and was off.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ok, what have you got for me?" Mina walked in on the buzzing girls.  
  
"C'mon let's go" Lana grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the car as the other two girls followed her.  
  
"658 Maple Lane is where your character Kiki lives" Lana drove furiously and reached the house in no time.  
  
"It's already been decorated, also Kiki has no family and is currently enrolled in Eight High School and your unemployed which gives Kaiba a better reason to hire you" Lana reported.  
  
"Also I was in the KaibaCorps mainframe earlier and Kiki Kamiya had been searched" A little voice from Mina's bracelet reported to her. It was the others in a car that was just pulling up the driveway.  
  
"Ok, here the keys and everything you need will be found inside. I cannot take our chances being seen here with you or your cover will be blown" Lana handed her keys and smiled.  
  
"But we will be here as your company for the day" The two girl in the car said.  
  
"Understood" Mina learned to never question confusing statements.  
  
"Alright" Lana watched Mina get out of the car.  
  
"Come on, if you said my name has been searched then I don't have anytime to lose" Mina opened the door to reveal a nicely decorated home.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sir I stopped the targets at the mall today, there was one who's probably raising the stakes for the Kaiba mission" A dark figure approached a well fed man.  
  
"Describe them to me" The man demanded.  
  
"Better yet....... Here" The servant handed multiple pictures to the man sitting at his desk.  
  
The first picture showed a slender girl with dark brown hair, fairly tall and went well with accommodating her blue eyes. She dressed in the sense movement in high style. It was obvious that she was a fighter, a good one.  
  
The second picture showed a similar girl in a shorter proportion, with light brown hair and the same crystal blue eyes, showing her bright smile hanging on to the teenage blonde haired boy next to her. The first girl in the picture and the second could have easily passed for sisters, if he didn't know any better.  
  
"Only two? There are five members that group" The man disappointed.  
  
"Yes I know....... The other three were no where to be found" The servant bowed.  
  
"Well its time for you to go find them!" The man yelled at him before he walked out of the room.  
  
His eyes wandered back to the pictures. "It's been a long time since I seen your true faces in true light"  
  
~*~  
  
Seto check the address one last time and walked up the steps to a house. He took his chances and decided not to call before he went barging in. Seto knocked on the door and waited.  
  
~*~  
  
"Makeup check" A girl gave Mina thumbs up.  
  
"Clothing check" Another girl gave her a wink.  
  
"Thank you, Lets raise the stake girl" Mina quickly walked out to the front door and opened it. There it revealed a slim tall man with a Kaiba Corporations jacket on.  
  
"I didn't except anything less from the great Kaiba" Mina said.  
  
"Dinner of your choice and then we shall discuss your application for KaibaCorps." Seto didn't want to seem desperate.  
  
"Let's just get to dinner" Mina smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kiki Kamiya" Seto spoke harshly.  
  
"Yes?" Mina smiled sweetly.  
  
"I'm impressed with your skills in technology....... Where did you learn this from?" Seto started off.  
  
"Being around it all the time" Mina said swiftly.  
  
"Now....... What's your specialize?" Seto asked.  
  
"Anything you want it to be" Mina smiled.  
  
Seto smirked. "You shouldn't let your intelligent go to waste"  
  
"I'm not letting anything to go waste" Mina licked her lips.  
  
Seto was little aroused by this and he folded his arms and looked like the serious man he was.  
  
"Kaiba..... All about business..... When are you going to learn to have some fun?" Mina tilted her head.  
  
"When you learn to be serious" Seto snapped back.  
  
"I am serious" Mina smiled. "So why don't we go to KaibaCorps now and I'll show you how serious I am"  
  
Just as Seto was going to answer her with a definite yes, a ringing came in between them.  
  
Mina looked annoyed and answered her cell phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Kiki" A familiar voice quickly said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mina heard the panic and her annoyance disappeared.  
  
Seto watched her carefully.  
  
"I need help, please....... I'm getting trailed...... Can you find me an escape route?" Her voice shaking said as Mina could hear the cars in the background.  
  
"Where are the others?" Mina looked at Seto watching her carefully, she couldn't blow her cover.  
  
"Lana is with me, Miki and Yuka are being trailed also, but I don't know where they went off too" She explained quickly.  
  
"Where are you guys?" Mina glanced at Seto again.  
  
"I know your with our target........but we need you please!" Just then Mina heard a swirl of cars and light screaming.  
  
"I'll be there as quickly as I can" Mina referring to their secret base.  
  
"Something wrong?" Seto eyed her.  
  
"I have to go" Mina picked up her jacket and quickly almost running out the restaurant left Seto sitting there.  
  
Seto didn't understand what just happen, but he pulled out a hundred and placed it on the table and followed the girl he though was named Kiki.  
  
"Wait" Seto called out.  
  
"I need to go" Mina realizing that Seto drove her here.  
  
"Then get in the car" Seto offered.  
  
Seeing there was no other choice, Mina reluctantly got in.  
  
"Where to?" Seto asked.  
  
'What was she to do? She can't tell him to bring her back to her base' Mina pondered quickly and finally said. "My house"  
  
"I thought......" Seto was cut off.  
  
"Please!" Mina yelled a little higher.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A d4aCORPS Productions 


	4. Saving my group

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything relating to it, but I do own this fiction and the original characters in them =) Thanks for taking time to read my junk.  
  
Angel Virus  
By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 4 - Saving my group  
  
"Thank you" She thanked Seto.  
  
The car barley stop before Mina popped out of the car and ran to her home for Kiki.  
  
"Sir?" The driver spoke up.  
  
"Wait" Seto crossed his arms as he got out of the limousine.  
  
'No!' Mina thought as she saw Seto coming towards her.  
  
"Do you need any help?" Seto offered. He had a feeling that this was part of a plan.  
  
"No, I'm fine" Mina said hastily as she found her keys.  
  
Seto grabbed her arm. "When I see something I want, I stop at nothing to get it. If this was some sort of plan to get out of business with me, you got another thing coming Kiki"  
  
Mina stared into his eyes and smirked. "Believe me if this had gone the way I had planned, you wouldn't have this nice jacket or shirt on right now"  
  
Seto smirked and let of her amazing hard arm. He walked back to the limousine and ordered his driver to head home.  
  
Mina watched them leave and quickly ran to her car and drove off. She opened her laptop as she was driving and punched in some words as she was driving. Her meter reached a hundred when she suddenly swerved into a hidden driveway and drove down the road. After a few minutes she saw the place and she halted her car and ran into Angel Virus's secret base.  
  
Mina put on her equipment and started typing rapidly.  
  
The satellites were not working for their system only. One computer screen produce a location of Kaori and Lana with a 50 mile radius, and another was searching for the location of Yuka and Miki with a 50 mile radius, and the last large computer screen showed camera on the streets.  
  
"Kaori! Lana! Can you hear me? I have you on screen" Mina spoke.  
  
"Sister!" Kaori screamed.  
  
"There's a route that leads into a parking lot in 10 miles" Mina scanned each computer screen. Mina eyes widen and switched her microphone over as the computer found the location of the two other girls of the group.  
  
"Yuka! Miki! I have you on site!" Mina said.  
  
"Mina! Thank God!" Miki amazed with their luck.  
  
"Hold on, I'm finding a route for you guys now" Mina worked the systems.  
  
"Take the street turn that's 20 meters away.........15........10.......5......NOW!" Mina watched the car make a sharp right turn into a deserted area and the front cars were able to catch the turn and crashed into the wall as they tried.  
  
"Keep driving until you get to the bridge, I'll override the access from here and then its up to you guys to jump in the nick of time" Mina started hacking through systems to find the correct one.  
  
"SISTER!" Another voice came from the first screen.  
  
Mina switched back to the first screen and examined their situation. "Right turn in 5........4......3......2.......TURN!" Mina watched on the third screen as they almost hit the wall as they turned.  
  
"Go into the parking structure and go the top floor, there should be slant there and jump the building and get off that parking structure. That should get rid of half the cars that are following you" Mina continued typing.  
  
Mina glanced up to see her sister jump the building perfectly and some of the following cars fall to their doom.  
  
"Kaori there is a train coming on the track 20 miles ahead of you, It riding at the speed of 60 miles per hour and attached with twenty five carts, beat that train and you'll be home free" Mina ordered.  
  
"I know that train set, it a straight drive after, we need more time than that sister!" Kaori checked her screen in her car as Miki kept glancing back.  
  
"I'll stop the tracks then" Mina access another program current to her other one.  
  
Rapidly typing she noticed that Yuka and Miki were 50 meters away from the bridge. Mina worked faster.  
  
*Access granted*  
  
"Yes!" Mina hit the button which switched the bridge to begin raise.  
  
~*~  
  
"Yuka, Mina did it, the bridge is rising!" Miki commented.  
  
"Do you think we'll make it?" Yuka asked as she turned her head to see Miki expression.  
  
Miki looked back at the cars following them. "Switch gears and let's go"  
  
Yuka switched and her meter went over 120 miles per hour and it left the other cars in the dust.  
  
~*~  
  
Mina watched and typed as she saw Yuka's car heading for the rising bridge.  
  
*Access granted*  
  
"Ok I access the train tracks, you guys are home free" Mina said to her sister.  
  
~*~  
  
"Let's go" Kaori pressed the gas more vigorously.  
  
~*~  
  
Mina sighed as she was sure that her group was going to be okay. She watched Yuka's car jump the bridge with no problem and the cars behind her were too far away to catch up so some of them stopped at the lift and others attempted the jump, but only to fail.  
  
Mina smiled and watched her sister's car pull away from the pack that was chasing her and head for the oncoming train as the lights flashed and the beams were lowering.  
  
~*~  
  
"C'mon we can make it!" Lana said as she held on to the side of the car.  
  
"Hold on!" Kaori stepped on the gas more violently.  
  
"I AM!" Lana yelled as she saw the oncoming train.  
  
The train blew its whisper as the conductor saw the car pass by. Kaori and Lana were so close that they saw the light on the train and the conductor screaming, but they made it in one piece.  
  
Lana looked back and saw the train slowing down. Sparks were flying from the tracks and the train conductor looked so confused.  
  
"Mina came through, let's get out of here" Lana smiled.  
  
"Of course, Mina's the best" Kaori cheered as she was a full throttle ahead.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A d4aCORPS Productions 


	5. Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything relating to it, but I do own this fiction and the original characters in them =) Thanks for taking time to read my junk.  
  
Angel Virus  
By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 5 - Questions  
  
"Are you girl okay?" Mina asked as she set down five hot cup of chocolate.  
  
"Yeah, Thanks to you" Lana grabbed her cup and took a slip.  
  
"I don't get it. Do you know who those people were?" Mina sat down with the rest.  
  
"No idea, all of our missions were clean. We still have camera on them and they never found us out" Miki settle down her cup.  
  
"Miki can you recheck all our targets and missions computer systems?" Mina ordered.  
  
"Right away" Miki stood up and got down to work.  
  
"Kaori can you research the audios?" Mina looked at her.  
  
"Sure thing Sister" Another girl from the table was off to work in the middle of the night.  
  
"I guess don't get it, who can be after us?" Yuka shake her head.  
  
"It's impossible" Lana added.  
  
"We have to be extra careful on the Kaiba mission" Mina went into a deep thought.  
  
~*~  
  
It was early morning and the Angel Virus was hard at work as usual.  
  
"Did we find anything?" Mina asked as she stepped in.  
  
"No, none of our mission have found us out" Miki reported.  
  
"Ditto" Kaori seconded.  
  
"I even checked the Kaiba mission and he has no clue what so ever" Lana greeted her.  
  
"What shall we take this as?" Yuka turned her chair to face Mina.  
  
"Closer watch" Mina ordered.  
  
"For the Kaiba mission Mina, I have gathered everything you will need and some backup in case anything goes wrong" Kaori handed her a bag.  
  
"Me and Miki will be at the systems this mission" Lana reported.  
  
"Fine with me" Mina smiled.  
  
"I will be at the backup systems making sure everything goes according to plan" Yuka checked her watch.  
  
"And I will be your insider this mission" Kaori perked up.  
  
"First mission?" Mina smiled.  
  
"Yup! They all agreed that I could have my first mission tomorrow" Kaori smiled with joy.  
  
"Are you sure your skills are they need to be?" Mina asked.  
  
"Of course, anyway I'm just going to acting as a regular person there, I'm not doing much, but it's still my first mission!" Kaori jumped.  
  
"Ok, then" Mina smiled as he punched her arm and turned around. "Can someone......"  
  
"Already did" Lana smiled  
  
"Upload the blueprints to my laptop........" Mina finished and smirked.  
  
"We know you too well" Lana giggled.  
  
"Guess you do....... well I'm going to pay our favorite Kaiba a visit" Mina was off.  
  
~*~  
  
Seto was in his office typing away again as his little brother was on his desk doing his homework.  
  
"Seto I don't get this problem" Mokuba looked up.  
  
"Let me see" Seto not taking his eyes off his computer.  
  
Mokuba slid the paper next to Seto. Seto didn't take his eyes off the computer to even look at the problem when he answered it.  
  
"It suppose to be a decimal Mokuba"  
  
"Oh, thanks" Mokuba scratched his head and continued his work.  
  
Ten minutes later Mokuba scratched his head again.  
  
"What about this one Seto?" Mokuba looked at Seto.  
  
"You forgot the zero here, you see when the outer number can't divide the second inner number that means you have to hold a place there with a zero" Mina answered out of no where.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Mokuba jumped and screamed.  
  
"Scary little kid" Mina made a face and returned her gaze to Seto, which was now full aware of Kiki's present and for once his eyes were off the computer screen.  
  
"You're that pretty lady I saw talking to Seto at the mall" Mokuba finally regained his heartbeat.  
  
"I'm a lady, but not a pretty one" Mina doubted herself.  
  
"How did you get in?" Seto demanded to know.  
  
"Does it matter?" Mina answered him.  
  
"Would you two like some time alone?" Mokuba hinted.  
  
Seto looked at his little brother with a weird look and Mina looked at Mokuba with a smile saying yes.  
  
Mokuba got the hint from Mina and he trolled out.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Seto said coldly.  
  
"Why Seto Kaiba, you invited me. Don't you remember?" Mina walked around his desk and up close to Seto.  
  
"What?" Seto questioned.  
  
"Remembered last night, you said that you won't stop until you have what you want" Mina was disgusted with what she was doing and saying.  
  
"Yeah" Seto sat down.  
  
"Well Am I what you want?" Mina lowered her face to meet his.  
  
Seto didn't say anything.  
  
Mina rubbed her face against his.  
  
'Soft skin' Seto closed his eyes and his hands automatic wrapped around Kiki.  
  
'He has such a warm security' Mina thought.  
  
'She seems scared, odd' Seto opened his eyes to find Kiki staring at him.  
  
'He has beautiful eyes' Mina said to herself as he pulled her closer.  
  
'Her lips look so soft' Seto brushed his fingers along her face.  
  
'This is business Mina' Mina said to herself. Mina felt Seto's hand take her in, closer and closer they face got, closer to his breathe.  
  
'Her lips are soft' Seto thought. 'Too bad she doesn't really love me'  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A d4aCORPS Production 


	6. Kaiba Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything relating to it, but I do own this fiction and the original characters in them =) Thanks for taking time to read my junk.  
  
Angel Virus  
By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 6 - Kaiba Mission  
  
"Communications clear" Yuka's voice was heard over a tiny earpiece on Mina.  
  
"We're already in the Kaiba systems" Lana's voice followed.  
  
"Everything is in order, including your sister. She is positioned at Quantum 4 sector 7 point 15 and is 40 meters from you current position at a 56 degree angle." Miki's voice reported.  
  
"Good" Mina hit a button on her watch and checked herself in the mirror and gracefully stepped out from the limousine.  
  
Mina made one last examination of the building before she stepped in and began her walk to the counter.  
  
"Today there is two thousand one site security workers and fifty off site security workers. There are five guards at ten o'clock and four guards at three o'clock. There are five workers located in the system control room and ten more in the system prevention." Miki's voice kept her on guard.  
  
"There are approximately ten guards on each floor and if the system alarm is tripped the cops will be there in exactly 4 minutes 32.7689 seconds at top speed" Excessive typing could be heard in the background.  
  
Mina long hair covered her equipment perfectly and her innocent smile always got her out of trouble, though the information that her team gave her does a great deal in the escape.  
  
"Hello Miss, May I help you?" A woman at the counter looked up with a bright smile.  
  
"Yes, I'm here to see Mr. Kaiba" Mina spoke sweetly.  
  
"Yes Ma'am, Just a minute" The secretary pushed a button to Kaiba's office.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, there is lady here to see you" She spoke in.  
  
"Fine" Seto voice as cold as ever.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba will see you now, would you like me to show you the way?" The counter lady smiled.  
  
"No, I'm fine thank you" Mina tilted her sunglasses to see a clear view of the secretary.  
  
"Worked for Seto Kaiba for two years, only been a secretary worker" Lana said as she saw the same thing that Mina saw thanks to the sunglasses.  
  
Mina smiled at guards as she passed by to the elevator. She examined each level that it stopped at to let other workers off.  
  
"Kiki" Seto waited in front of the elevator.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba" Mina smiled.  
  
"I knew it was you" Seto turned around to lead her to his office.  
  
"How so?" Mina scanned the level as it passed by.  
  
"Who else would actually take pleasure to see me at this time of the day" Seto looked back to see her looking around.  
  
"I wouldn't know Mr. Kaiba" Mina answered.  
  
"What do I own this meeting?" Seto asked.  
  
"Nothing" Mina smiled as she knew he was looking at her.  
  
"Then may I ask why you are here?" Seto stopped before his office and turned to face her.  
  
"Can't a girl just visit her boyfriend for no good reason?" Mina shrugged.  
  
"Boyfriend?" Seto shocked.  
  
"What do you consider me? After yesterday?" Mina asked.  
  
A little voice was heard only to Mina. "Yesterday? What happen yesterday? Mina?"  
  
Seto smirked and stepped into his office with her following.  
  
"Don't you get lonely being CEO of your company and never have anybody visit you?" Mina leaned in.  
  
"I have my brother" Seto responded.  
  
"You're a man aren't you?" Mina made a face.  
  
"What do you mean?" Seto had no idea what she was hinting at.  
  
"You don't get lonely at all?" Mina leaned in more.  
  
"Distracted is in the dispatch" Lana reported. "In 5.......4........3.......2......."  
  
Just then the phone rang and Seto broke his eye contract with Mina and answered it.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba sure...... there is something wrong with the mainframe" A man voice sounded.  
  
Seto got up and left.  
  
"Ok Mina, I'm corrupting the dispatch and portal prevention now" Lana said.  
  
"Stay put Mina" Miki said as she was recording the camera positions.  
  
"OK it be played in a continuous loop, now it's your turn to do your thing" Miki said after a few seconds of her first sentence.  
  
Mina smiled and quickly went over to Kaiba's computer and searched through every file and program. After a few minutes she inserted a disc and copied a load of stuff and opened up the computer system. She placed a small access chip and returned everything to normal.  
  
"I have Kaiba's personal information and newest technology, I am now proceeding to the system mainframe to gain the complete documents and technology of the rest" Mina spoke into her tiny equipment.  
  
Mina took out a screen and pushed the button. It showed the KaibaCorps cameras, she checked each position to see if she was safe. When it was clear she creped out of the office and went directly the system backup.  
  
"There are only three guards/workers at the system backup mainframe" Miki corrupted their communications links.  
  
Mina slowly creped next to the open door that revealed three, like her team said, guards/workers. Mina pulled out her placid gun and took a deep breath. She quickly shot three shot. The workers didn't even know what hit them as they all fell to the ground asleep.  
  
Mina did the same procedures with Kaiba's personal office computer system as the backup and quickly started her escape plan.  
  
"My dear sister, No guards are moving their positions" Kaori's voice reported.  
  
Mina quickly attached her own personal watch over the backup system mainframe and check each sector with her digitize camera before furthering anymore.  
  
"No guards in your sector Mina proceed" Lana checked each Kaiba camera and heat signals before reporting.  
  
"Mina, Kaiba is heading back to his office, he's only 4.83 meters away" Miki started rapidly typing.  
  
"Input my virtual self and corrupt the timestamps and the portal preventions" Mina quickly ordered.  
  
"Right away" Lana and Miki synchronized.  
  
"Virtual program of Mina inserted in their portal prevention and mainframe" Miki quickly worked.  
  
"Kaiba now 2. 36 meters away from his office" Lana watched his heat signals move closer.  
  
"I'm positioned in sector 42 point 108" mina said as she went into the stall.  
  
"OK, everything is going to plan setting everything back in 5.........4........3.......2.........Kaiba Corps systems back online and running as before"  
  
Mina stepped out of the stall and slighting peeking at the bathroom camera. She washed her hands with a smile on her face as she just finished another successful mission.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A d4aCORPS Production 


	7. More Than Attraction

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything relating to it, but I do own this fiction and the original characters in them =) Thanks for taking time to read my junk.  
  
Angel Virus  
By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 7 - More than Attraction  
  
"Report"  
  
"Kaiba Mission was another successful mission" Kaori jumped.  
  
"All camera shows regular activities and their systems appeared that it has never been tamper with" Lana stated.  
  
"Nothing went wrong, the virus you imputed were also successful and we have full access to their backup systems and Kaiba's personal system" Yuka smiled.  
  
"Great" Mina smiled  
  
"One more thing" Miki stopped Mina.  
  
"Yes?" Mina turned around.  
  
"Kaiba........ He called you and he expects you to meet him in his office today" Miki commented.  
  
"Today?" Mina raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Yes" Miki repeated.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kaiba?" Mina peeked her head in.  
  
"Kiki" Seto didn't stagger from his computer.  
  
"You summoned me?" Mina asked.  
  
"Yes" Seto answered.  
  
"Would you like to tell me why?" Mina sat down.  
  
Seto slide a piece of paper towards her. Mina examined it and smiled at Seto.  
  
"I decline" Mina looked up.  
  
Seto looked at her with astonishment.  
  
"It's not your choice" Seto shot back.  
  
"How is it not?" Mina smirked.  
  
"I knew you did not love me......... But when you stole my lips....... you belong to me" Seto stopped his trance in his computer.  
  
"I don't belong to anyone" Mina already raised the stake; she did not need Seto anymore.  
  
"You shall wear something formal and I will be there at six" Seto smiled.  
  
"That's what you think" Mina stood and walked away.  
  
"I know" Seto smiled there was a strong attraction from her.  
  
~*~  
  
Two big eyes started at Mina and Mina's eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Hello" A little voice said.  
  
"Hi" Mina answered as she was making sure the blankets was over her.  
  
"Who are you?" the little boy asked again.  
  
"Kiki" Mina answered.  
  
"Hello Kiki" the little boy smiled.  
  
"Who are you?" Mina rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Mokuba!" Seto walked into the room.  
  
They little boy quickly stood from her legs and ran out.  
  
"Cute...... Your brother?" mina asked.  
  
"Yes" Seto said coldly.  
  
Mina smiled.  
  
"The cook made breakfast downstairs" Seto continued.  
  
"Sounds good....... I would go downstairs......if I could find my clothes" Mina looked around the bed edges.  
  
"My servants have washed it" Seto went to his drawn.  
  
"So am I suppose to walk around in your bed sheet all day?" mina stood up and wrapped the bed sheets around.  
  
Seto turned around and handed her a buttoned down shirt" Your clothes will be dried shortly, you may use this in the meantime"  
  
"Ok.....How about a bottom?" Mina gracefully took it.  
  
"Here" Seto handed her shorts.  
  
"Thanks....... now where is the bathroom?" Mina looked around the big mansion.  
  
"Why? I've already seen your body....... the door is closed" Seto grinned.  
  
Mina looked at Seto funny then she shrugged and dropped the bed sheets and slowly pulled the clothes on. Seto watched with intense eyes, as Mina finished she turned around and flipped her hair which cause Seto's heart to skip a beat.  
  
"So are you going to lead me downstairs or just stare at me all day?" Mina crossed her arms.  
  
Seto smirked and lead the way. As mina memorized each detail quickly.  
  
"Hello Mokuba is it?" Mina greeted.  
  
"Hello Kiki" Mokuba smiled.  
  
"I have to go to work" Seto grabbed his laptop.  
  
"Kaiba" Mina stopped him. Seto stopped and looked at her.  
  
"You're just going to leave me here? All alone?" Mina gave him puppy eyes.  
  
"I have to go to work" Seto repeated.  
  
"You think work is more fun than me? I mean I'm pretty sure you didn't think that last night" Mina played with Seto's jacket rim as she lowered her voice so that Mokuba couldn't hear.  
  
Seto looked at her and remembered the following night.  
  
"Also how do you know I'll be here when you come back" Mina smiled devilishly.  
  
"I know" Seto walked away.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mina" Kaori yelled as she heard her sister coming in.  
  
"Hey Kaori" Mina put her keys down on the table.  
  
"Where were you last night?" Kaori came up to her to examined her.  
  
Mina smiled.  
  
"Your wearing the same clothes, smell fresh thought...... but it's not our detergent.... no makeup...... different hairstyle than yesterday......" Kaori examined out loud.  
  
"Good little sister......but you forgot to check my lips and eyes......lips for smell and eyes for if I had any sleep" Mina taught her sister.  
  
"You were with Seto Kaiba!" Kaori realized what she was telling her.  
  
Mina smiled again.  
  
"Has my big sister finally found a man worthy enough?" Kirk had never seen her sister love a man to the fullest.  
  
"It's different" Mina walked into her room.  
  
"So how is he?" Kaori smiled.  
  
"What?" Mina turned around in confusion.  
  
"Well your clothes were washed so you had to have them taken off..... and if your clothes were off at your will...... and......."  
  
"Stop" Mina interrupted.  
  
""Just telling you my conclusion" Kaori smiled.  
  
Mina gave her a glare smile.  
  
"So? How was he?" Kaori repeated.  
  
"Why did you want to know?" Mina smiled widely.  
  
"He must be good if you don't want to tell" Kaori snorted and walked to her room.  
  
~*~  
  
"Big brother" Mokuba peeked in Kaiba's office at Kaiba Corps.  
  
"Mokuba" Seto still typing rapidly.  
  
"Is that pretty lady named Kiki going to be my big sister soon?" Mokuba curiously asked.  
  
Seto stopped short and remembered that Mokuba was in his room talking to Kiki. Mokuba probably knew what they did last night. He wasn't stupid. Seto thought for a moment.  
  
"Big brother?" Mokuba tried to snap him out of it.  
  
'I'll tell you when I have the time" Seto began typing once more.  
  
Mokuba disappointed, turned around and let his brother work.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A d4aCORPS Production 


	8. False Alarm

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything relating to it, but I do own this fiction and the original characters in them =) Thanks for taking time to read my junk.  
  
Angel Virus  
By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 8 - False Alarm  
  
'Mina we need you now!" Kaori said into her equipment.  
  
"I'm on my way" Mina made a sharp turn into the streets and swirled around until she was located at the designated area. As everyone piled into the car, there were men were running out from the building. Mina pulled out what looked like a toy car and loaded it. Kaori quickly jumped in the passenger seat and noticed her sister pulling out the memory gas.  
  
"Here" Mina handed her the gun.  
  
Kaori hesitated and only started at it.  
  
"Kaori! Take it! It doesn't kill it's only a tranquil" Mina screamed.  
  
"Kaori!" Miki getting worried.  
  
"Take over" Mina demanded as she switched places with her little sister. Kaori did as she was told.  
  
"Lana" Mina threw the toy looking guy at her. Mina threw the memory gas towards the man following them. The streets filled with gas as the little blue car drove away.  
  
"They won't remember a thing" Mina leaned back in her chair.  
  
Lana sighed and lowered the toy looking gun that was their second plan just in case.  
  
""Who tripped the alarm?" Mina asked.  
  
"It couldn't been us......Everything was going prefect" Miki slant in her chair.  
  
"Yuka?" Mina spoke in her equipment.  
  
'I'm deleting all images all images from prevention, backup systems and the main system" Yuka's voice reported.  
  
"Ok were heading back and will reach there in about 4 minutes" Mina stated as she watched her little sister drive.  
  
"I'm going over the visional systems looking for what when wrong" Yuka's voice came from the stereo system.  
  
"Did we get the disc?" Lana suddenly sat up right.  
  
"Yes" Miki held it up. Mina looked back and took it politely and inserted into her laptop.  
  
"Good" Mina pulled it back out and handed it back to Miki.  
  
"Another successful mission" Yuka heard what they said.  
  
"Nearly" Lana sighed.  
  
"You Mina...... You are doing the next job" Miki laughed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ok give me the full report" Mina said referring to yesterday.  
  
"I checked each vision system and I examined every little movement we have made and there was no possible way we could have tripped the alarm" Miki reported.  
  
"Also I examined the men chasing us and the guards at the company........They were no where to be found until they came after us....... So I checked the information on all workers working at the building on the day we went into prevention and their backups and also anyone who matched the facial........ but I found nothing" Yuka stood up and reported.  
  
"Impossible" Mina contemplated.  
  
"How could this be?" Lana fell into a nearby chair.  
  
"Who could be after us?" mina thought as her cell phone rang.  
  
Everyone stare intensely as it was the cell phone that only the Angel Virus knew and all of them were there. Mina slowly took it out and sighed deeply.  
  
"Kaori..........why are you calling me?" Mina laughed  
  
Kaori took out her cell phone and laughed. "Oops"  
  
Then suddenly the computer showed 'Kiki's house' phone ringing.  
  
"Transfer it" Mina demanded. Yuka did just that so the phone that was meant for non-located and scramble.  
  
"Hello?" Mina picked it.  
  
"Kiki" A raspy cold voice shiver through the phone.  
  
All Angel Virus eyes were on her knowing only one person knew that number and called.  
  
"Seto Kaiba" Mina stared into the eyes of her group.  
  
"I'll pick you up at eight" With that he hung up. Mina made face and hung up.  
  
"What are you guys smiling about?" Mina smiled.  
  
"You know that we have all access to Kaiba mansion vision system" Miki smiled.  
  
Mina smiled widely and bushed.  
  
"Does Mina finally have a lover or is he just one hot night?" Lana teased.  
  
"Shhhh my little sister is listening" Mina covered her sister's ears.  
  
~*~  
  
The sun shone bright through the curtains. Mina shifted a little and felt an arm around her. She turned to see a slim face sleeping. Mina looked at the time and got up slowly and quietly. Mina got dressed and took one look at Seto then left.  
  
Seto awoke of Mokuba's voice screaming.  
  
"Big brother!" Mokuba rushed into the room.  
  
"What is it?" Seto quickly glanced around the room and found that Kiki wasn't located anywhere in site.  
  
"The Kaiba Corps alarm just sounded" Mokuba huffed and puffed.  
  
"WHAT?" Seto leaped out of his bed and with the speed of light threw his clothes on and ran to his secret computer.  
  
~*~  
  
"Good job virus.... I had already tried out the blueprints and disc you have given me on the Kaiba properties...I've tripped their alarm from my very own personal computer... They work smoothly as always...... Here's your next mission" A fat old man behind the desk threw a packet at the leader of the group.  
  
Mina caught it with no other movement than her arm. Mina still looking at her boss opened it and took out the stack of papers. On top of the stack was a picture of a man with Kaiba Corp's uniform on.  
  
"You should have seen the panicking Kaiba rushing around like a mad man" A servant by his side added.  
  
"This man is on to my dealings...... You're job is to take him out" The man ordered.  
  
"You must have us confused with another group...... We do not kill" Mina snapped quickly.  
  
"No, No my dear...... I am not confused...... You don't have to kill him..... That's entirely up to you..... Wipe out his memory.... send him off to a far distance remote island.... Whatever you wish to do with him" The man gave a hardy laugh.  
  
"Very well" Mina said as she turned around and left, as the other angel virus followed her.  
  
"I'm not through yet girls" The man stopped them.  
  
"Continue" Mina spoke.  
  
"The information you had given on me Kaiba Corps and Kaiba mansion and the very personal property of Seto Kaiba will be sold to the highest payer" The man said as he took out a pen.  
  
"You are telling us this because......." Mina waited for his respond.  
  
"I need two of you girls to be a sort of a guard...... for anyone who tries to steal it" The man got to his point.  
  
Mina looked at her group to confirm her idea. Each nodded in approval. "Very well..... I and Kaori will be your guards"  
  
"I also need the execution to go on the same day" The man smiled in his surrounding darkness.  
  
Mina looked to her group once again. Each nodded once more and Mina nodded towards her boss then all of them walked away.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A d4aCORPS Production 


End file.
